


IgNoct Drabbles

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: A collection of IgNoct drabbles by Thuria of The Muses of Mars.





	1. Chapter 1

Drabble #1 Sweet Indulgence

 

Ignis paused with a spoonful of vanilla soft serve halfway to his lips when a warm hand came to rest lightly on his wrist. He turned to the dark-haired boy sitting beside him on the gondola, sighing at the all-too-familiar pout on his prince’s face. With a look of feigned irritation, the advisor brought the ice cream to Noct’s mouth instead.

The prince parted smirking lips to accept the treat, barely swallowing before commenting, “You should’ve gotten chocolate,” as if the decision should have been an obvious one.

Ignis chuckled softly, his gaze warm. “Apologies, Highness, but I thought you said you didn’t want any ice cream.”

“I want yours,” was Noct’s simple explanation. Ignis rewarded it with a smile and another spoonful.


	2. Dinner Guest

Tonight was the group’s second night at the small lakeside haven they’d come across. It was also the third time a pair of honey-colored eyed had watched Ignis prepare their meal. “I am going to have to ask that you stop fishing so often, Noctis,” the blond said suddenly, startling the prince from his cellphone-induced trance. 

The huff from the other side of camp was expected, as was the dramatic, “C’mon, Iggy, you know I can’t pass up the chance! Besides, I thought you liked the fresh ingredients.” 

“It appears I’m not the only one,” Ignis responded, gazing pointedly at the furry bundle that seemed to have crept closer during his moment of distraction. “Your catches have begun drawing uninvited guests to our camp.” 

Noct looked from the blond to the little tabby waiting beside the cook table. As if sensing his attention, the cat gave a tiny mew. “Just goes to show you no one can resist your cooking!” He pretended not to notice when a small plate of chopped fish appeared by Ignis’s feet.


End file.
